Core of my Code
by Creativinator
Summary: But what if Felix was determined to befriend Ralph? And what if all Ralph needed, wasn't a golden medal, but a friend with a golden heart. A friend with a golden heart, and a golden hammer. And just perhaps, if it's not too much to ask for, a little more than a friend. (Wreck-It Ralph/Fix-It Felix), male on male. Rated T for now, will change to M later in the story (NSFW content).


Chapters: **23 excl. prologue, epilogue**

Author _ **: Josh Alexander Eriksen (Creativinator)  
**_  
Disclaimer:  
 **All rights goes to Walt Disney Animation Studios. Directed by Rich Moore, who has directed episodes of "The Simpsons" and "Futurama", Screenplay written by Jennifer Lee and Phil Johnston from a story by Moore, Johnston and Jim Reardon. Joshn Lasseter served as the executive producer.**

Warnings:  
 **Character death, 'rape', violence, harsh language, BL (Boys Love), hardcore erotic material, drama,  
angst, Wreck-It Ralph x Fix-It Felix .Jr, game references.**

 **! LITWAK IS NOT NAMED LAWRENCE AS HIS FIRST NAME. THIS IS MY OWN NAME FOR HIM !**

* * *

Scurrying around, a man in his early twenties was hastily checking up on his latest games.  
He was about to open a new arcade, and had been excited for weeks!

Running around perplexed, he made sure that every game was plugged in, he checked for 'glitches', and was all in all, quite busy.  
And here comes the frustrating part. His grandma was sitting lazily on a chair in the corner, slurping from a juice brick, occasionally calling out after the young man.

"Lawrence, you will never succeed with this. It's pathetic." She boldly called out to him,  
before sucking more liquid content out from her juice .

The man, Lawrence, sighed.

When he had given his family the exciting news of his new choice in career, the arcade, he had received no such thing as support.  
And even now, when he had decided to open the arcade in a hour already, she still tried to use his weak self confidence as a way to talk him out of it.

"Granny, please stop saying such things. Arcades a very popular right now, and I'm positive the kids in this district will love it."  
He answered with a slightly forced smile.

His grandmother huffed, and leaned back in the chair.  
Brows knitted together, and with an unpleasant frown gracing her face, she spat back at him.

"Tch, you'll scare the children away with that awful attitude of yours. Just give up. It's not like you've ever acchieved something in your life anyway."

Lawrence stiffened. He was as frustrated as you could get, and he would need to calm down.  
He loved his family, o fcourse along with his grandmother, despite her attitude. And he would not say anything he'd regret later.

"Just go away. I'm busy. Besides, the kids will be here soon." Lawrence sighed helplessly,  
turning to his game "Fix-It Felix, Jr.", and smoothly running his fingers over the screen, as to softly cherish it as the treasure he deemed it.

For once, the old woman decided to lift her chubby butt out of the chair, as her face twisted in anger.

"Lawrence Louis Litwak, you will not be speaking like that to me ever again!" She hissed at him,  
unintentionally spitting in the process.

'Shouldn't have dropped out of college', Lawrence almost thought. No, he corrected himself. He did this for a reason, for his dream. He would prove his family wrong.

"Oh, really now? Then how come you're aloud to constantly look down at me then!?" Lawrence had had enough.  
He tightened his grip around the frame of "Fix-It Felix, Jr.", as he defended himself. For the first time.

"Because i am your elder! Respect me, and obey me!" she spat back, slowly moving closer to Lawrence.

"Come on, that's a lame excu-", Lawrence cut himself off,  
hearing the distant sound of childrens joyful yells.

"What?", Lawrence's grandmother hissed.

A small smirk tried to slowly creep up on Lawrence's face, but he forced it down.  
Moving away from his grandmother and towards the door, he only faintly listened to her protests.  
He was too busy enjoying the sight of the hoard of child heading his arcades direction.

Quickly, he shifted the neon-sign on, the fancy thing exclaiming for the arcade to be "OPEN".

"Hey guys, look! The new arcade, "Litwaks", is open! Let's try it!", he heard the faint voice of a random child exclaim.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Another agreed, joining in, soon to be backed up by a ocean of cheerful childrens voices.

And when he opened the doors, for the stream of children who with one immediately headed for Litwaks precious "Fix-It"-game, he couldn't help the large sly smirk that tainted his pale face of the shock on his grandmothers face.

He had succeeded. And things were only starting to change for the better from now on.


End file.
